A Haunting Ending
by NaiveOrchrids
Summary: The sequel to 'A haunting Massacre'. Warning: Language, Winscest, Death
1. WHAT?

Okay I don't own any thing bot the plot of the story.

* * *

-:- Deans POV -:-

* * *

Dean sat next to Sammie, for what seemed for ever. He had failed as a big brother, he had failed his lover. And now because of his failure Sammy was going to have to pay the consequence.

"Dean..." A familair voice sang out, from the shadows. "Honey look at me."

Dean did as he was told, but did not expect to see her. "Mom?"

"Yes, honney. You need too help you're brother. He is in grave danger!" Mary's voice rang out.

"How? I mean I can't just wake him up and tell him everything is going to be okay. Mom I don't know what to do." Dean said letting his head hang as tears ran down his face.

"You need to go to his spirit son, there you will beable to save him." She said "I suggest that if want to see him when he wakes that you take his body." Then she dissappeared like she had appeared.

"MuM! What do you mean 'wake up'?" Dean said standing. He was so confussed and had no idea where Sammy even was.

"If I was Sammy where would I go?" Dean questioned. "I'd kill the son-of-a-bitch that put me in that bed!" Then it clicked. Sammy was going to kill the spirit. By killing him would it be enough to bring Sammy back from the relm he was now in?

"Oh god this better work!" Dean said pulling the plug on the machines. The lights went out. "Great a blak out!" Dean muttered.

"Go, now Dean. Get Sam and get out of the hospital!" Marys voice rang through the room.

Dean hoisted Sam up on to his shoulder in the fireman stance. "God Sammy you need to start watching what you eat." Dean strained out.

Dean drove like a bat out of hell. Driving way passed the speed limit, putting him and Sam, and his baby in danger.  
"Damnit! Sam I swere if I crash my car, I'm gonna haunt you'r ass!" Dean shoted to the limp body in the passenger seat.

As they arrived to the plantation, the sickning sound of a rusty, old, used chainsaw rang in Dean's ears.

* * *

\\\\\\\\\\\\\Back to the Persant////////////////////////

* * *

"Sammy, Hey Sam whos on the phone?" Dean yelled from the bathroom.

"OHGODOHGODOHGODOHGODOHGOD!" Sam repeated, as he cript into his protective shell.

"Oh my god! Let me go!" Was all that could be heard from the phone.

"Sam what the hell..." Deans thoughts were cut off as he walked through the door. The sight in front of him tore him apart.

"Sammy, hey what is it man?" Dean questioned squating infront of the ball on the floor.

"OHGOD! Dean we can't save her! Promise me you won't drag me there!" Sam said pulling out of his shell, and attacking Dean "Promise me!" Sam yelled, like a crazy person.

"Sammy what the fuck is goin on?" Dean asked, he was now trapped under his brother, although he didn't complain.

"DEAN! FUCKING PROMISE ME!" Sam said, his voice shook with irjancy.

"Okay. Okay Sammy I promise. Know tell me what's gottin into you man, you're scaring the crap out of me." Dean said, trying to get a good look at his brothers pain white face.

"Dean, oh god. Cassie!" Sam said flinging himself at the phone "CASSIE! CASSIE TALK TO ME!" Sam screamed into the line.

The only thing that could be heard was the sickning scream of the girl, the sickning rattle of the lose chain as it sliced through her body.

* * *

Alrighty then. There you have it focks, lots more to come so don't worry. You know you want to press the little button, go ahead. 


	2. Oh God, Sammy

I don't own, you don't sue!

* * *

-:- Chapter Two -:- Oh God, Sammy... -:-

* * *

"Sam? Hey dude breath would you?" Dean said, panick creeping its way up through his spine.

"Dean. Cassie...Oh God...Dude she's dead." Sam said stumbling over his words.

"What?"

"Cassie's dead."

"Sammy... What killed her? Was it something supernatural?" Dean asked, the realization had yet to hit him.

"Um not exactly. But Dean if we go to evange her, you will lose more than one person that you love." Sam threatened.

"Fuck you Sammy, we're going!"

"THEN YOU CONDEMN ME TO DEATH!" Sam screamed at Dean.

"What? Sammy I have to kill that thing! I have to kill the thing that killed her!"

"Dean you're not listening to me! If I go it's gonna kill me too!"

"Fine, Sammy I don't want to put in danger, but I have to go. I have to kill it!"

"Dean please don't go. Either way we'll both be dead. Just please stay here with me. Do what you do best." Sam pleaded, his puupy dog eyes working over time.

"And what would that be?" Dean said, cockoing an eye brow.

"Protect me, keep me safe, and warm. Keeping me happy." Sammy said, trying his damnedest to be seductive and sexual.

"Oh Ya. Thats what you know that I do best, but Sammy, you have know idea what you're missing." Dean pointed out being just as sensual.

"Ya, well why don't you show me what I'm missing." Sam said walking over to where Dean was standing. He took a handful of his hair in his hands and pushed his tongue into his mouth, as far as it would go. The only time they broke apart was for live giving oxygen.

"Are you...sure bout...this Sammy?" Dean questioned, between kisses.

"Yes Dean. I'm tierd of waiting. I need to know what you taste like, I need to know every inch of you." Sam stated looking Dean square in the eyes.

"God Sammy. You have know idea how turned on I am right know." Dean stated pushing Sammy on to the bed, where Dean then tackled him.

**

* * *

-:- Cassie's POV -:-**

* * *

The faint sound of Sam chanting came through the phone, and she then realized that she was alone. She was going to die, all alone, with no one here to comfort here. Her sowwors quickly turned to anger and rage. The only time she needed him, and he was to busy, probably fucking Sam. Which she wouldn't put past Dean, after seeing how good damn protective of him he was.

As the creatuer with the saw stalked closer to her, she beggan to feel her fear rising up in her agian. An aganising scream excaped from her lips as the saw ripped through arm, dropping cell phone. As it went to grab her he stepped on the phone terrminating the call.

* * *

Okay so I felt like being evil tonigh, it short and very evil. So please reviwe and I'll be nice and finish the first part to the chapter. Grins Evily 


	3. God no Please no

I don't own you don't sue

* * *

-:- Chapter Three -:- God no...Please no

* * *

"Dean...oh god Dean!" Sam panted repeadatly.

"SammySammySammySammy." Dean panted his own mantra with each thrust. Everytime going deeper and deeper, into his little brother.

"Dean!" Sam moaned as he came hard a fast all over his stomach. He was followed by Dean moments later.

"Fuck you are good at that." Sam panted out as he tryed to catch his breath.

"Not so bad yourself, little brother." Dean said rolling on to his side, rapping his arms around Sam. They layed there in eachothers arms falling into the dark bliss of sleep.

_

* * *

Dear Sammy,_

_I'm soory but I have to go. I have to at least avenage her death. I wouldn't be the man you love if I didn't. I'm soory to leave like this, but I will come back to you. After everything is said and done, I love you and always will. Please just wait here for me, I will only be a few days and I swear if you fallow me out here it's only gonna be hand jobs for a month. I mean it Sammy, just wait here for me._

_Love,_

_Dean_

Dean scribbled as he dressed. He had to finish that thing before it finished everything he loved. He placed the note on the side table, and kissed Sam lightly before he left.

* * *

-:- Hours Later -:-

* * *

Sam woke in a cold sweat. He looked aroung the room but Dean was nowhere to be found.

"Oh god." He whispered as his eyes found the note. "Fuck Dean."

He jumped from the bed, grabbing some clothes and throwing them on. As he ran into the parking lot there where two choice a transportation. A beat up old cadilac or '69 dodge charger. Sam could have cared less, but the chargher was closets and unlocked _'Stupid fuckker thank you!'_ Sam thought to himself as he hotwired the classic. Sam whiped out of the dead parking lot and on to an even deader road. He pulled out his cell phone and dailed Dean's phone.

"Fuck Dean answered your phone!" Sam screamed into his. But all he got was the voice mail.

"Dean what are you thinking! You fucking promised me man! I can't believe you broke your promise to me, thats why I love you Dean not becasue you have death wish! Please Dean, please call me back." Sam said just about to breakdown. _'Fuck why do I have to be the fucking emotionall one!'_ Sam bitched to himself.

As Sam was in panic mode he had know idea of what danger traveld not to far behind him.

* * *

Sorry it's super short but thats where I seriously needed to end it or else it woul totally ruin everything. 


	4. DIE!

I don't own, you don't sue.

* * *

-:-Chapter Four -:- Die you son-of-a-bitch!_

* * *

"If I can't have you, Dean. No body can have you!" Cassie screamed to herself as she tracked behind Sam._

_"You arn't worthy of Dean. No body is worthy of Dean!" She cackled as she played mind games with Sam._

Sam had called Dean ten times now. Every time getting his voice-mail.

"Oh god. What if something happens to you and I can't stop it!" Sam thought to himself.

_"It's your falt Samuel. You're the reason Jessica is DEAD! You're the reason why your mother is dead, and now Dean is going to die because you continue to live. If only you were dead, Sam. You would save Dean, and everyone else you love. Oh thats right you only have Dean left." _Cassie whisperes into Sams ear.

"Shut up! It's not true! The Demon killed Mom and Jess." Sam screamed tears blurring his vision.

_"Sam what would you do to save Deans life?_"

"Anything, and everything!"

"_Then stop living on borrowed time, stop stealling breathes, and just die."_

By then he was sobbing uncontrollably, his vision was shot to shit from his tears. The salty liquid blurrying his vision so much he was swurrving all over the road. He didn't even see the car coming on the other side of the road.

_"Do it Sam! Save Dean and end your pityful excuse of a life!" _Cassie screamed.

Sam jerked the car to the right, driving it over the edge. The car rolled multiple times, throwing Sam of it.

* * *

The car the had been approaching from the other side, saw everything. The drive slammed on the brakes and pulled over. They rushed over to see if they could help, and was disgusted by what they found.

* * *

Sam was lying there dying, trying so hard not to cry. But it was no use, he would never see Dean again. It was his fault, he was to weak to fight of the vengful spirit of Cassie Robinson. How could he of been so weak as to let that bitch get into his head, let her manipulate him like that!

"Sammy!" His name tore through him. Dean was there and he was broken and shattered on the inside.

"Fuck sakes Sammy. Why can't you just do as your told for once!" Dean sobbed as he picked up Sams head and placing it in his lap.

"It's not my fault I was raised by you." Sam quipped, trying to lightin up the situation. "I'm dying, arn't I Dean."

"Don't say that Sammy. You can't die, okay. What would I do if you weren't around for me to protect, love and be loved by?" Dean questioned he could hear the faint sounds of sirens in the back ground and praized the enventore of the cell phone.

* * *

I won't to appologize. I have no Idea why it tock so long to get this up but it did, sorry for the wait. 


	5. Marry Me?

I don't own, you don't sue

* * *

-:- Chapter Five-:- Marry me?-:-

* * *

Sam lye there. As many people rushed around him.

_"God Sam, you can't even die properly! You're a total fuck up! Your only reason for living doesn't even want you! Can you see the hatered in his eyes, can you see it!"_

"No more please, Cassie leave us allow! Leave me in piece!" Sam pleaded in his state of unconsiouness.

* * *

"God, I know you and I arn't that close but, I swear if you let Sammy live I'll stop hunting. We'll settle down, maybe adopt some kids, if thats what Sammy wants. Just please God, don't take him away from me, don't take him were I can't follow." Dean prayed, down on his knees.

"MR. WINCHESTER! Does anyone know where Dean Winchester is?" The nurse screamed. Pulling Dean from his prayer.

"Yes thats me." He said screamed running out of the hospital capeal.

"Come. Now." The young nurse instructed. Dean followed her, jogging to keep up with her.

"Whats going on?" Dean panted, as they came to a stop in a dead hallway.

"I'm sorry Dean, but I can't let you and Sam be. You were once mine, and frankly if I can't have you, that whore of brother of yours can't either." Cassie declared

"Cassie?" Dean whispered "You're dead. I saw your body, everything. Sammy saw it in his head. YOUR DEAD!"

"Is it that heard to believe Dean? I mean really, with the things you see every day?"

"How? I mean why are you doing this?"

"The most painfull way I could think to hurt you was take away your oh so presious Sammy." Venom oozing from her words.

"You leave Sammy alone! Or I swear to god I'll..."

"You'll what Dean? Shot me with rock salt? Excorsise me? No I don't think so, you still care for me. You could never hurt me!"

"Watch me!" Dean spoke pulling out gun loaded with roak salt. "It may not kill you, but it'll hurt like bitch!" He said as he shot the gun.

"_Dean Winchester, please report to the main desk. Dean winchester to the main desk." _Came over the intercome.

* * *

"Dean." Sammy moaned. Sam didn't know where he was or why he was there. All he know was that Dean wasn't with him, and that was more terrifying then anything!

"Sammy!" Dean screamed as he came through the doors. At that Sam opened his eyes. Focusing on his big brother, watching the tears roll down his perfect cheeks. "God I was so worryed."

"It's okay Dean. The doctor said I'll make a ful recovery." Sam said smilling, whipping the tears away.

"Sammy, I'm done. We're done. I can't do this anymore." Dean confessed.

"Dean...what are you saying?"

"I can't risk it anymore Sammy. We're done. We'll settle down, find a nice house. You can go bad to school, I'll get an actuall job. We'll be normal, live normal lives. Together."

"Oh Dean. You don't have to do this. I don't care really, as long as I have you, I don't need 'normal'."

"No Sammy thats just it. The accident scared me so much. Seeing you lying there in the middle of a fucking feild. I finally realized all I need is you. I don't need the hunt, as long as I have you."

"Oh Dean." Sam said leaning in close to kiss him.

Dean returned the kiss then whispered "Marry me Sammy?"

* * *

Is that it? No I don't think so, Cassie's not down for the count yet, and what will Sammy say, 'Yes' or 'No'? Stay tuned. 


	6. Yes or No?

I don't own, you don't sue

* * *

-:-Chapter Six -:- Yes or No? -:-

* * *

It had been a year to the day that Dean had asked Sam to marry him. Sam lying in that pale hospital bed, almost as pale as he had been. 

_"Dean, what?" Sam asked pulling away harshly._

_"I know it's not very romantic at all but..." Dean was cut off as he realized that Sam was stuck in his head. To deep in thought to hear anything other than himself._

_"I...I...I..." Sam stuttered, than the serious no-fun Sam took over and it was all business "Who are you? Were is my brother! Dean would never settle down, ever. Not even with me. And I seriously even doubt he even loves me like he says he does or..." Sam stopped as he saw the lonely tear roll down Deans cheek._

_"Fine. I get it. You don't want to be tide down with a fuck up like me. I hope you find happiness Sammy." Dean spoke as he stood._

_"Dean wait, I'm sorry. Don't leave me, I fucking love you. I would die for you but, I mean how the fuck could we get married? Who the hell would do the ceremony?" Sam spoke quickly trying to keep Dean from leaving._

_"Don't. Okay, I love you with everything that I have. Sammy you are just saying all this so I won't leave you. So I won't leave you to brake and crumble, to be a shattered heart like I am."_

_"Fuck if you would only listen to me." Sam yelled trying to push himself up, but practically falling out of bed. but with Dean's quick reflexes he was cot, cradled close to Dean. Sam took this opportunity to be the romantic that Dean failed to be "Yes."_

_"Don't say it unless you mean it." Dean deadpanned, cradling Sam in his arms._

_"Why would I say it if I didn't mean it?" Sam whispered, husky into Deans ear "You're the only one for me Dean. I didn't even love Jessica this much."_

_And with that said Dean put Sam back into the bed and crawled in beside him "I even got ya a ring."_

_"Really?" Sam asked, as Dean pulled the existing one of his finger._

_"Oh Dean. I can't accept that."_

_"You can, and you will." Dean smirked. "Oh and I've already asked Pastor Jim, he was wherry at first but he said he'd do it."_

_"I love you!" Sam screamed, crashing there mouths together._

* * *

"Do you Samuel Winchester take this man?" Pastor Jim asked, smiling happy for the two young men. 

"I do." Sam smiled with that stupid goofy smile.

"Do you Dean Roberts take this man?"

"I..." But before Dean could answer he was thrown in to the feild behind them.

_"I told you. If I can't have him you can't either!" Cassie screamed.

* * *

_

Okay I'm evil. And I love it. Reviews or I swear I won't finish. Grins evilly 


	7. Wedding, Excorsists, and Honeymoons

I don't own you don't sue

* * *

-:-Chapter Seven-:- Wedding, Exorcists, and Honeymoons -:-

* * *

Before Cassie could even think of moving Pastor Jim was resiting something Latin.

"Bitch you just interrupted the wrong wedding!" Sam growled as Cassie's screams filled the air.

As her spirit was cast away Sam walked over to where Dean was.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked kneeling down beside him.

"Yeah, just got the wind knocked out of me." Dean wheezed.

"Well boys, shall we finish this before the devil himself decides to show up?"

"Yes sir." They spoke in ushin. As they walked back to the ulter.

"Know do you Dean Roberts take this man?"

"Forever and always, I do."

"You may now kiss the...um Groom." Pastor Jim announced.

* * *

-:- The Honeymoon -:-

* * *

"Dean I love you."

"Sammy you okay?" Dean asked looking the younger man in the eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just so happy. I never in my wildest dreams could have imagine that you and I would be on our honeymoon, ever." Sam spoke as a lonely tear rolled down his face.

"Hey, aw Sammy don't cry. I love you too. I never thought we'd get here either, but here we are. In beautiful Australia, plus I think I did enough crying on the plain for both of us." Dean quipped.

"Kiss me."

"With pleasure." Dean spoke as he closed the gap between them. Their mouths met in a slow wet kiss, that seemed to last for hours but in reality last a matter of minutes. Deans left hand sat on Sam's thigh as the other had crept up Sam's back, slowly removing his shirt.

"Dean..." Sam spoke braking the kiss "Make love to me."

"You sound like a girl. But I love you anyway." Dean spoke taking his shirt off. But by doing that he didn't see the hurt in Sam's eyes.

"Why do you always do that? God just forget about, I'm not in the mood anymore." Sam stormed into the bathroom.

"Sammy, don't be like that. I was only kidding, come back out."

"Did you know that there is some truth to every joke?" Sam sobbed.

"Ah crap!" Dean whispered "Come on man. You're more of a man than I could ever be. Your brave, and honest. You're beautiful and caring, you don't care what others think of you. You would do anything for anyone."

"Dean, are we going to stop hunting? I mean, are we ever going to settle down, raise some kids get a dog. Have a home?"

"If that's what you want Sammy. I'll fallow you into the cold hands of death if I have to Sam."

"Dean, I don't want it if you don't either."

"What do you want me to say Sam?" And at that the door came swing open.

"I want you to be honest with me. I want to talk about things that you want, Dean. Not just agree with me because it's what I want. I appreciate that you try to make me happy every day, but how can I be happy if the one thing that means anything and everything to me is miserable."

"Fuck, you always have to make things difficult don't you? You always have to push!" Dean sighed scrubbing a hand down his face "Yes Sam, okay yes. I would someday love to have kids and a dog or two. I nice two story home with a fenced in backyard. Just as long as I have you along for the ride."

"Okay, now was that so hard?"

"Yes!" Dean spat sarcastically. "Now can I make sweet beautiful love to my husband?"

"Nope sorry, changed my mind. **I** want to be the one to make love to my beautiful new husband."

* * *

-:- Three Months later -:-

* * *

"SAMMY!" Dean screamed. Sam picked up a knife that was sitting next to him on the kitchen counter and ran up the stairs.

"Where is it? What is it? Why didn't you shot it?" Sam question rapidly.

"We have a bigger problem!" Dean stated.

"Such as?"

"It's positive." Dean giggled. "It's fucking positive!"

"Whats positive?" Sam asked a little scared.

"I'm pregnant. Me a man, pregnant." Dean giggled again "That's fucking hilarious!"

**THE END!**

* * *

Okay, so there it is. Hope ya'll liked it, if ya'll want a trilogy review and tell me. Thanx to everyone who reviewed, I really want to thank SexiBitet. Anyway now review please! 


End file.
